


Avengers oneshots/headcanons

by anxious_unicorn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda out of character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_unicorn/pseuds/anxious_unicorn
Summary: I don´t really know what I´m doing lol. First of all, English is not my first language but I try my best so if you see any grammatical or spelling errors please comment so I can fix them, secondly, I´ve never published anything I´ve written before so enjoy, I guess?Also, I´ve never written anything based on Marvel-characters before so I´m guessing they´re kinda out of character but I hope you enjoy it anyways.All oneshots I write are based on headcanons or my own imagination.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> This is based on a headcanon by @incorrectbucko on twitter.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I'm just saying that it cou-” 

“No Peter, you are not allowed to throw yourself off of a building to learn how to fly just because it can, for some reason, become necessary to know how to fly, it’s too dangerous.” Tony said sternly, answering Peters, according to him, ridiculous question.

“But it’s can become necessary, you never stopped Steve or Natasha or any of the others from trying dangerous things.” Peter protested. 

“That’s different, Pete. They’re adults and I’m not responsible for what happens to them.” 

“But you let Steve jump out of a plane without a parach-“ Peter was stopped mid-sentence by Steve’s hand placed firmly over his mouth.

“You did what?” Bucky, who had just been about to stuff his mouth with lasagna, stopped mid-action and turned to face Steve.

“Nothing at all, Peter here is just joking Bucky, you know how kids these days are.” Steve tried, muffling Peters protest with his hand still covering the teenagers mouth.

“Steve.” Bucky said, knowing there was more to this than just a joking comment from spiderchild. 

Steve sighed heavily in defeat and drew his hand back from Peters face. Bucky didn't think Steve would give up this quickly.

“Okay, Bucky, but you have to promise not to get angry with me.” 

“Sure, just tell me.”

Steve closed his eyes took a deep breath, hoping that Bucky would keep his promise, even if he knew that probably won’t happen.

“I jumped on a grenade once, I have never used a parachute and I fought Thanos with my bare hands.” He said as fast as he could, hoping that Bucky wouldn’t hear what he said and just move on like it was nothing.

Silence. Steve reluctantly opened an eye, trying to read what Bucky’s mind. 

After a few moments of silence, Bucky smiles calmly. At the very moment Steve saw the calm and collected smile he knew what was about to happen and wanted to avoid it at any cost. He quickly stood up, rushed towards the door to his and Bucky’s temporary bedroom, knocking over his chair and leaping over the sofa in the process. Steve locked the door, trying to flee from the confrontation he knew would come next.

After a couple seconds of shocked silence the remaining avengers turned to Bucky who politely excused himself from the table, stood up and walked over to the door Steve just disappeared through a couple of seconds earlier. 

“Friday, can you unlock the door please.” Bucky asked calmly and opened the door, closing it behind him after Tonys supercomputer did what he asked for.

“Dibs not gonna deal with it if Bucky tries to kill Steve.” Natasha, Clint and Peter said, talking over each other. Tony and Sam just rolled their eyes but where curious and a little nervous about what was going to happen.

“Steve, did you actually jump on a grenade, have you never used a parachute even though I know for a fact that you have jumped out of planes and helicopters multiple times and did you fight Thanos with your bare hands?” Bucky asked calmly, looking at Steve who sat nervously on their bed. 

Steve was surprised by how calm Bucky appeared, he had thought this was the day he was going to die after revealing to Bucky that he had put his own life at risk multiple times. 

“Yes.” 

“Steve Grant Rogers, you put your own life at risk, you just hoped that it would work out and that you wouldn’t die, multiple times? Why the hell would you do that, can’t you see the risks? You have to be careful for God’s sake, no, not for God’s sake, for your sake. Don’t you understand that you could’ve gotten hurt? That you could’ve died? Why in the world would you do that?”

Bucky’s voice had gotten louder and louder throughout the rant and by the middle of it everyone in the room on the other side of the door heard him just as good as they had if he had said it while still in the room.

The avengers that were still out by the table sat in silence, looking at each other and waiting for what would happen next. They had never heard Bucky this upset and loud since he came to live at the tower. They could almost feel the tension through the door as they waited for Steve’s response. 

At the other side of the door Steve didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to defend himself and shout back, so that’s what he did.

“Why do you care, I know we’ve been friends for a long time and all that but it’s not like you were there? You don’t know under what circumstances these things happened or why I decided to do them. Why does it make you so upset? It’s not like I’m doing it anymore, am I?” He answered, now standing up to face Bucky. 

“Why do I care? It doesn't matter that I wasn't there, you could have died. Don't you get it? I have no one else, I only have you. The others doesn't like me and never will, the public is afraid of me because I was the Winter Soldier and no one I knew back in the military is alive or remembers me anymore. I have no friends, I have no family like you do. You have them, you have Tony even if you had a fallout or something, you have Natasha, you have Sam and you have all the others. You are worshipped by all of America. I'm not like you, Steve. I have no one, no one except you. I care about you,” Bucky shouted back at him, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, “I care because I love you, Punk.”

Silence.

“I love you, Stevie. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I thought you knew that.” Bucky said quietly, almost whispering, after the few seconds of silence became unbearable.

Steve didn't know what to say, he knew that he loved Bucky and that Bucky loved him back, they had known each other for so long and they had always been best friends and the ones to protect and care for each other. What he didn’t know on the other hand, was if Bucky loved him back romantically. Now he knew. Now he knew that Bucky, the man that was going to be with him Till the end of the line, loved him too. After all these years that Steve had ignored his true feelings for his best friend he finally learned that Bucky felt the same way.

“I love you too, Buck.”


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Bucky hates physical contact, though apparently not with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you find any errors, they’re all my own errors as it’s not Beta-read so I’d appreciate it.
> 
> This isn’t anything I’ve worked particularly hard on, it’s more like shitposting but at least I’m writing anything at all again after a break of like 3 years.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

All the avengers knew that Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, didn’t like physical contact, hated and feared it even. They had learned that the hard way by being pinned against the wall or down to the floor in a millisecond after putting a hand on the retired soldiers shoulder or patting him on the back. Bucky apologized profusely each time and tried to make it up to them, they did let him stay at the tower with them after all, even after all the pain and trouble he caused them when he was controlled by HYDRA. Even though they all said it was fine, Bucky still felt embarrassed and ashamed when he couldn’t control himself and could possibly hurt the others.

They had learned after a few of these... incidents, that the reason for Bucky’s hate towards people touching him or being to close to him, even on accident, was because of what HYDRA had done to him. When turning Bucky into the Winter Solder they had done everything in their power to break him, which included a lot of physical pain. He had learned to associate people sitting or standing close to him and people touching him with physical pain. He even flinched sometimes when someone close to him or someone in the same room raised their voice or made sudden movement. The avengers had learned to keep their voices and movements calm around Bucky, they all tried to make sure he felt safe around them just as Bucky tried not to hurt them.

Because of this common knowledge of Bucky’s hate towards and fear of any kind of physical contact Tony, Clint, Bruce and Natasha couldn’t help but stop in the middle of a step and dropping their jaws when they walked out of the elevator to the sight of Bucky Barnes, the man they all knew hated any kind of physical contact after what HYDRA did to him, sleeping curled up in Steve’s lap while the blonde man played with his hair, not having noticed that they walked into the room. The two childhood-friends, or soulmates some might have called them, sat relaxed on the sofa seemingly with no worries in the world. It was as if the world was at peace for the few moments they all stood frozen in the doorway, not yet seen by Steve who held Bucky tight against his chest while playing with his hair, a fond look on his face as he looked down at the sleeping man curled up in his lap.

They felt like they had been standing there, watching them, for several minutes, when Steve finally looked up without changing the soft and rhythmic movements of his hands running through Bucky’s hair. He wore a tiny little smile on his lips, so tiny they could have easily missed it. 

The smile was tiny but it was enough to make them understand. The way his smile truly reached his eyes, the way he looked at Bucky, the way his hands ran through his hair and the way he held the man against his chest and letting him curl up in his lap and curl around him was enough for the witnesses to understand that they truly felt and meant the few words they had exchanged earlier that day during a mission, just as they did before any risky mission;   
I’m with you till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, I might continue this plot if I feel like it. Please comment if there are any errors so I can improve my english.


End file.
